In molecular biological research, nucleic acid amplification is generally performed by an enzymatic method using DNA polymerase. Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is broadly known as a nucleic acid amplification method. For amplification of a target nucleic acid sequence, the PCR method comprises the three steps of: denaturing (denaturation step) double-stranded DNA as a template into single-stranded DNAs; annealing (annealing step) primers to the single-stranded DNAs; and elongating (elongation step) complementary strands using the primers as origins. According to a general PCR method, the denaturation step, the annealing step, and the elongation step are each performed at different temperatures using a thermal cycler. However, implementation of nucleic acid amplification reactions at three different types of temperature is problematic in that temperature control is complicated and time loss increases in proportion to the number of cycles.
Hence, nucleic acid amplification methods that can be performed under isothermal conditions have been developed. Examples of such methods include RCA (Rolling Circle Amplification: Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci, vol. 92, 4641-4645 (1995)), ICAN (Isothermal and Chimeric primer-initiated Amplification of Nucleic acids), LAMP (Loop-Mediated Isothermal Amplification of DNA; Bio Industry, vol. 18, No. 2 (2001)), NASBA (Nucleic acid Sequence-based Amplification method; Nature, 350, 91-(1991)), and TMA (Transcription mediated amplification method; J. Clin Microbiol. Vol. 31, 3270-(1993)).
An SDA method (JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-130870 A (1993)) is a cycling assay method using exonuclease, which is a method for amplifying a target site of a target nucleic acid fragment using a polymerase elongation reaction. This method comprises performing a polymerase elongation reaction using primers (as origins) that have specifically hybridized to target sites of target nucleic acid fragments, while causing 5′→3′ exonuclease to act thereon, so as to degrade the primers from the opposite directions. New primers undergo hybridization instead of the degraded primers, so that another elongation reaction proceeds again with the use of DNA polymerase. Such an elongation reaction with the use of polymerase and such a degradation reaction with the use of exonuclease by which the strand that has been elongated is removed are repeated periodically in order. Here, the elongation reaction with the use of polymerase and the degradation reaction with the use of exonuclease can be implemented under isothermal conditions. However, the use of exonuclease in addition to polymerase is required, and thus the method is expensive and the design of primers should be improved.
A LAMP method is a method for amplifying target sites of a target nucleic acid fragment that has been developed in recent years. This method is a method for amplifying target sites of a target nucleic acid fragment as special structure which is complementary to the elongated region from the 3′ terminal by 5′ terminal of the primer, under isothermal conditions through the use of at least four types of primer that complementarily recognize at least six specific sites of a target nucleic acid fragment and strand-displacement-type Bst DNA polymerase lacking 5′→3′ nuclease activity and catalyzing an elongation reaction while liberating double-stranded DNA on the template in the form of single-stranded DNAs. However, the method requires the use of at least four types of primer that recognize six specific sites, so that the design of primers is very difficult.
An ICAN method is a method for amplifying target sites of a target nucleic acid fragment that has been developed in recent years. The ICAN method is an isothermal gene amplification method using RNA-DNA chimeric primers, DNA polymerase having strand displacement activity and template exchange activity, and RNaseH. After chimeric primers bind to a template, a complementary strand is synthesized by DNA polymerase. Subsequently, RNaseH cleaves RNA portions derived from the chimeric primers and then an elongation reaction accompanied by a strand displacement reaction and a template exchange reaction takes place repeatedly from the cleaved sites, so that the gene amplification is performed. However, this method also requires the use of special primers that are chimeric primers and thus the design of such primers is very difficult.
JP Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. 11-509406 A discloses an amplification method, by which, in the presence of DNA polymerase capable of strand displacement, DNA within a target region is amplified by an isothermal reaction using at least a set of oligonucleotide primers. However, the method disclosed in JP Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. 11-509406 A is problematic in that it requires a relatively long reaction time, for example.
JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-233379 A discloses an amplification method, by which, in the presence of DNA polymerase capable of strand displacement, DNA within a target region is amplified by an isothermal reaction using at least a set of oligonucleotide primers. However, the method disclosed in JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-233379 A is problematic in that non-specifically amplified product is generated outstandingly.